


Sleep ~Mikoto x Reader

by Dark_Moon_Garden



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Moon_Garden/pseuds/Dark_Moon_Garden





	Sleep ~Mikoto x Reader

“Yawn“  
The female had tried to suppress the yawn making its way to the surface, but her mind had other ideas. A chuckle resounded from the person on the other side of the bar.  
“That was a big yawn (y/n). Are you that tired?” the blonde barkeeper questioned.  
“You bet I am Izumo-san. I had a very long day” the female replied while wiping the small tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes away. Kusanagi stopped cleaning his already sparkling glass to pat the (h/c) woman on the head a few times. He loved her like a sister, and to see her so tired and beat down from work brought out his brotherly instincts.  
“Well then, why don’t you take a nap on the couch? You know you’re always welcome to stay the night if you want to.”  
“Nah, I’m too tired and too annoyed to sleep. Could you maybe just make me a coffee? A strong one?”  
Kusanagi frowned a bit at that request. (y/n) needed her sleep, even if she was annoyed because of work or whatever. It wasn’t good for her health to just disregard her body’s needs, and coffee would be just a temporary fix. He opened his mouth and was just about to tell her that when he was cut off by a small squeak. Coming out of his thoughts he saw that none other than Mikoto had wrapped his arms around the small waist of the young woman and lifted her into his arms. He scanned her face for a few moments and sighed a little.  
“You’re going to stay here tonight. No coffee for you.”  
And with a nod of acknowledgement to Kusanagi he carried his girlfriend into the back room.  
There he plopped down on the large sofa that was covered in pillows and blankets and situated his woman next to him, moving to cover both of them with a soft (f/c) blanket.  
“Just sleep. Tomorrow’s a day off for you, right? So don’t worry and go to sleep.”  
The redhead pulled his tired lover closer to his body and rested his golden gaze on her until she started to slip away with a small smile on her face.  
“Goodnight Mikoto” she whispered before entering the land of dreams.  
The red king made a sound in the back of his throat before drifting off himself.


End file.
